tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster in Outer Space/D.W. Goes to London/Sue Ellen's Birthday
Arthur (TV Series) Buster in Outer Space/D.W. Goes to London/Sue Ellen's Birthday (1999) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Bruce Deck ... (segment "Buster in Outer Space") Nancy Keegan ... (segment "D.W. Goes to London") Alexander Laughton ... (segment "Sue Ellen’s Birthday") Writing Credits Marc Brown ... (books) Nick Balaban ... (written by) (segment " Buster in Outer Space") Giorgio Flood ... (written by) (segment "D.W. Goes to London") Sheryl Leach ... (written by) (segment "Sue Ellen’s Birthday") (as Sheryl Stamps Leach) Eric Zangshu ... (written by) (segment "Buster in Outer Space") Cast (in credits order) Justin Bradley ... Arthur Timothy Read (voice) Oliver Grainger ... Dora Winifred Read (voice) Bruce Dinsmore ... David Read / Binky Barnes (voice) Sonja Ball ... Jane Read (voice) Daniel Brochu ... Buster Baxter (voice) (as Danny Brochu) Jodie Resther ... Francine Alice Frensky (voice) Melissa Altro ... Mary Alice Crosswire (voice) Steven Crowder ... Alan 'The Brain' Powers (voice) Joseph Jordan ... King Henry VIII (voice) Jodi Zell ... Queen Elizabeth I (voice) Anthony J. Williams ... Prince Harry (voice) Arthur Holden ... Emil Nigel Ratburn III (voice) Tamar Kozlov ... Prunella Deegan (voice) (as Tammy Kozlov) Patricia Rodriguez ... Sue Ellen Armstrong/Catherine Frensky (voice) Walter Massey ... Principal Herbert Haney (voice) Joanna Noyes ... Grandma Thora Read (voice) A.J. Henderson ... Grandpa Dave / Ed Crosswire (voice) Michael Vajunez ... Neil Armstrong (voice) Bronwen Mantel ... Mrs. Sarah MacGrady (voice) Holly Gauthier-Frankel ... Fern Walters (voice) (as Holly G. Frankel) Kate Hutchison ... Paige Turner (voice) Hayley Reynolds ... Nadine (voice) Tracy Braunstein ... Kate Read (voice) Vanessa Legines ... Emily (voice) Joey Milenzski ... Buzz Aldrin (voice) Produced by Marc Brown ... producer Dennis DeShazer ... executive producer Joshua Gorey ... executive producer Wendy Harris ... associate producer Traci Paige Johnson ... co–associate producer Todd Kessler ... executive producer Martha Lipscomb ... producer (as Martha Datema Lipscomb) Kathy Parker ... executive producer (as Kathy O'Rourke-Parker) Teri Peabody ... associate producer John Pomeroy ... producer Angela Santomero ... co–executive producer (as Angela C. Santomero) Jennifer Twomey ... supervising producer (as Jennifer Twomey-Perello) Christopher Lawrence Yee ... coordinating producer (as Christopher Yee) Music by Judith Henderson ... (original theme) Philip A. Parker ... (as Philip Parker) Cinematography by Skip Roessel Film Editing by David Bouffard McKee Smith Production Design by Victor DiNapoli Art Direction by Elizabeth Sagan ... (as Elizabeth Velten) Set Decoration by Michael J. Kelley Costume Design by Lisa Odette Albertson ... (as Lisa O. Albertson) Makeup Department Jennifer Barnaby ... makeup artist Kasha Breuning ... makeup assistant Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... makeup designer Jeffrey Fernandez ... hair stylist Debra Haefling ... hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) David Maderich ... assistant hair stylist Regina Rutherford ... hair stylist Karen Specht ... hair stylist Production Management David Burger ... post-production manager (as 'Duke' David Burger) Janice Burgess ... executive in charge of production Justin Burke ... production manager Travis DeCastro ... assistant stage manager Alison Dexter ... production manager: Nickelodeon Jeff Gittle ... post-production supervisor Robin C. Mathiesen ... production manager Eleanor McIntosh ... unit manager Peter Muste ... assistant stage manager (as Peter Musté) Karen Pigg ... production office manager Sue Shinn ... production office manager Brian Winkowski ... post production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Ozzie Alfonso ... assistant director Terrie Davis ... assistant director (as Terrie Davis Manning) Joseph Muller ... assistant director (as Joseph B. Muller) Jeremy Slutskin ... assistant director Heather Smith ... associate director Alison Smith ... second unit director Dwin Towell ... action unit supervisor Art Department Joey Ahlbum ... graphic designer Raphael Aquilar ... swing crew Craig Arneson ... scenic supervisor Amy Atherton ... art coordinator Charles Bailey ... set carpenter John Blanding ... furniture maker (as John G. Blanding) Lori Jo Brandafino ... art shop supervisor Kevin Cardinali ... storyboard revisionist Ian Chernichaw ... art production assistant Tom Christiansen ... assistant carpentry Don 'Tex' Clark ... set assistant (as Don Clark) Dave Cobb ... leadman Max Cooksey ... scenic design / speciality props Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Lisa Davis ... propmaker Jenny Dempsey ... property master Barry Eager ... prop supervisor Tony Hauser ... head props Robert Hackborn ... assistant art director Michael Head ... prop master Ray Henry ... craft shop supervisor Christian Hali ... assistant art director Tim Heffelfinger ... prop coordinator Jane Howell ... digital designer David Jordan ... property master Steve Jordan ... set assistant Michael Kelly ... property master Havier Lizama ... swing crew Jimmy McDonald ... head carpentry Joseph Melancon ... model builder Abdon Molina ... swing crew Orfillio Molina ... set fabricator Santiago Molina ... swing crew Valario Molina ... swing crew Jose Rojas ... swing crew Elvin M. Slette ... scenic painter (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Danny Smith ... carpenter Jaleh Teymourian ... key set production assistant Benjamin Vincent ... storyboard artist Lynn Whipple ... prop coordinator Jane Wymore ... prop assistant Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator Ron Balentine ... production audio David M. Boothe ... audio director (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator Colin DeFord ... audio assistant (as Colin C. Deford) Dan Ferat ... boom operator Dan Gerhard ... pre-record engineer (as Daniel Gerhard) Michael Haines ... audio engineer Michael Henning ... boom operator Jimmy Hix ... audio technician (as James Hex) Tay C. Hoyle ... audio assistant (as Taylor Hoyle) James Johnson ... boom operator David Lowe ... re-recording engineer Steve Lowney ... post-production audio (as Stephen Lowney) Perry Robertson ... dialogue editor Ed Santini ... head sound mixer (as Edward Santini) David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Irin Strauss ... sound mixer Jason White ... audio technician Joseph Witaszek ... audio engineer Jared Yarzabal ... house mixer p.a. Robert Yaskiewicz ... audio recording operator Visual Effects by Katie Banukwicz ... post production engineer Kerry Blaszkeiwicz ... chyron operator Richard Blazejewski ... video graphics Randy Breedlove ... visual effects coordinator Peggy Fussell ... video graphics Caris Palm Turpen ... visual effects supervisor Stunts Grady Allen Bishop ... third coast stunt (as Grady Bishop) Randy E. Moore ... stunt assistant (as Randy Moore) Russell Towery ... stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department Larry Allen ... camera operator Joe Arcidiacono ... camera operator (as Joey Arcidiacono) Dudley Asaff ... videotape operator Bill Berner ... lighting designer Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Murray K. Campbell ... lighting director (as Murray Campbell) Chris Childs ... grip Jim Conrad ... camera operator Pat Donovan ... grip Dave Eastwood ... camera operator David Elwell ... grip Thomas Daniel Gorey ... electrician (as Thomas Gorey) Michael Greene ... grip David Grill ... lighting supervisor Patrick R. Heffernan ... grip (as Pat Heffernan) David Hockemeyer ... cable puller Vance Holmes ... camera operator Ernie Jew ... vtr operator Jasper Johnson ... louma crane arm (as Jasper Lee Johnson III) Billy Kidd ... lighting technician (as Billy 'The' Kidd) Dave Kinney ... camera operator John Knight ... key grip Burton Knight ... grip Ken Kraus ... camera operator Mike Lacey ... camera operator John Lemac ... assistant electrician Paul Lennon ... lighting board operator Ed Lopez ... videotape operator Melissa Lynch ... camera operator Laura Manteuffel ... assistant lighting designer (as Lawrence Manteuffel) Philip J. Martinez ... best boy (as Phil Martinez) Homer Martin ... electrician John P. McCabe ... gaffer (as John McCabe) Eric Norberg ... camera operator Mitchell Nowosielski ... video engineer Jim Parkinson ... video engineer Lowry Perry ... lighting director Joseph Prellwitz ... playback operator (as Joseph K. Prellwitz) Carter Prue ... gaffer Timothy Quigley ... camera operator Shawn Rabehl ... head gaffer (as Shaun Rabehl) Mark Renaudin ... camera operator Gary Rewenchwicz ... camera rigger Kevin Rezchwiczski ... lamp operator Kerry Rike ... key grip Juan Romero ... best boy Vincent Sawhwiczenskov ... video utility (as Vinnie Sawhwiczenskov) Dave Sonnenberg ... master electrician Victor Sosa ... camera operator Lenny Spears ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... video engineer Paul Stiegelbauer ... video engineer Keith Swiczonammarkov ... crane operator John Theisen ... key grip Kristy Tully ... gaffer Wally Usiatynski ... playback operator William Velten ... lighting director (as Billy Velten) Billy Walker ... head electrician Ron Washburn ... camera operator (as Ronnie Washburn) Cliff Weisner ... electric board operator Dick Weiss ... lighting designer Mark Whitman ... camera operator Bink Williams ... video engineer (as Binky Williams) Chip Wood ... best boy electric Franz Yeich ... key grip Manuel Yemewicz ... jib operator Animation Department Dale Baer ... animator (as Dale L. Baer) Randy Blalock ... animation director Chris Boyce ... animator Robert Charde ... animator Rolfe Evan Cunningham ... digital designer (as Rolfe Cunningham) David Cutting ... animation director (as Dave Cutting) Mike Dougherty ... animator Cheryl Elliot ... animator (as Cheryl S. Elliot) Andy Gaskill ... animator (as Andrew Gaskill) Chris Gelles ... animator (as Christopher M. Gelles) Gary Goldman ... animator Ed Gombert ... animator Linda Hamil ... animator Olexa Hewryk ... animator (as Olexa O. Hewryk) Ron Husband ... animator Glen Keane ... animator Tom Keegan ... animator J. Keen ... animator (as John Keen) J. Scott Klossner ... animator David B. Levy ... animator (as Dave Levy) Burny Mattinson ... animator Anne Nakasone ... animator Phil Nibbelink ... animator Danial Nord ... animator Adam Osterfeld ... digital designer Jennifer Oxley ... animator Eric Patrick ... animator Tatia Rosenthal ... animator Goopy Rossi ... animator Dick Sebast ... animator (as Richard Sebast) Joe Silver ... animator Edward Young Smith ... animator Walt Stanchfield ... animator Dave Suding ... animator Darrell Van Citters ... animator Jeffrey James Varab ... animator (as Jeffrey J. Varab) Luke Warm ... animator Chuck Williams ... animator (as Charles Williams) Phillip Young ... animator Seth Zeichner ... animator Editorial Department Peter Alves ... post-production director Luc Béliveau ... editor: video Martin Celestino ... editor: video Marc-Andre Charron ... assistant film editor François Deschamps ... post-production producer Maude Favreau ... editor: video Marie-Christine Lemieux ... post-production coordinator Julie Pelletier ... post supervisor Michel Simard ... editor: video Music Department Jerry Devilliers ... composer: theme music (as Jerry Devilliers Jr.) Judith Henderson ... composer: theme music Ziggy Marley ... performer: opening song (as Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers) Katie McWane ... music coordinator Mike Pietzsch ... music record engineer Peter Robbins ... music mixer Other crew Lindsey Aikens ... script supervisor/technical supervisor Sandra Ali ... intern Dan Anderson ... content consultant (as Dr. Dan Anderson) Leona Beasley ... intern Jason Bliss ... intern Lisa Breslof ... content consultant Amy Dombro ... content consultant (as Amy Laura Dombro) Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Jessica Dowshen ... research and production associate Jeff Einhorn ... intern Jeff Feldman ... stage manager Daniel Fine ... production accountant (as Dan Fine) Scott Garner ... research & development analyst Allison Gilman ... research and production associate Keith Guadarrama ... runner pa (as Keith Guadaramma) Jill Hance ... assistant to the producers Amy Handler ... intern Gil Ilan ... production assistant Brown Johnson ... vice president: Nick Jr. production & development William Keys ... stage manager Rachel Kleinman ... set p.a. Sarah Landy ... assistant to the producers Anthony S. Lenzo ... utility (as Tony Lenzo) Eli Litt ... set p.a. Emma Lynch ... production accountant Suzanne Molinaro ... production coordinator David Oldenkamp ... intern Matthew Parillo ... assistant production coordinator (as Matt Parillo) Rob Partington ... technical manager William Peragine ... talent p.a. Morgan Russo ... research and production assistant Karen Hill Scott ... content consultant (as Karen Hill Scott) Michael Smith ... scripting and development manager Stacey Smith ... technical director Kevin Spivey ... stage manager Chad Tepper ... intern Holly Thompson ... script supervisor Nelson Torres ... technical director Yana Vainshtok ... production assistant Brian Wander ... production assistant (as Bryan Wander) Category:New Episodes of Arthur